


The What Ifs

by ReyforgTheGenderSnatch



Series: The What Ifs [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A very potter musical is more canon in this than actual Harry Potter, AU, Bullying, But not a deer like you’d expect, Cussing, F/M, Father Figures Sirius and Remus, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Harry is an animagus, He’s actually a tiny black kitten, Korean Cho Chang, Lucius Malfoy’s bad parenting, M/M, Mother Figure McGonagall, Multi, adhd harry, but in a good way i guess, everyone is out of character, mostly censored, part one of a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyforgTheGenderSnatch/pseuds/ReyforgTheGenderSnatch
Summary: Harry wasn’t actually a student, not until 5 months, but that didn’t stop him. Ever since they’d found him on the night his parents died, Harry’s been all over the place. Throughout the school year, he’d stay at Hogwarts with McGonagall, and then during holidays he’d stay with uncle Sirius and uncle Remus. Sometimes the weasleys would let him stay at Christmas. Harry loved those Christmases (Dont tell Sirius), he’d met Charlie years ago when he was 7, and was basically glued to Fred and George. Half of Harry’s wardrobe was composed of itchy sweaters. Not to mention Ron, his best friend, was arriving next year.***The Harry Potter books could of gone a very different way.For example, why leave Harry with an abusive family when you could leave him with Remus and Sirius, who obviously didn’t betray James.Or what about Minerva, who raises Harry in Hogwarts before his first year has even begun, leaving him to already know the ins and outs of Hogwarts, granting him easier access to defeat Voldemort.There’s a lot more to wonder, but I hope to give you some answers, reader.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Cho Chang, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Harry Potter (Previously), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The What Ifs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681933
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	1. The First of the Minor Inconveniences

“I hope you have a good explanation for this.” McGonagall glared at them with seething anger, standing behind her desk, arms folded. Nymphodora pulled the edge of her collar to get some air, because this kind of sweating should be unholy. Charlie and Oliver shared a look of guilt. There was no sound in the room for a solid minute.

And then a slight purr. McGonagall leaned under the desk, and scowled, the little black kitten looked up at her sweetly. She simply shook her head and faced upwards again.

“Mum-“ Harry re-formed, groaning as he hit his head on the desk and stepped out of his usual hiding place.

“-Don’t, Harry.” She looked at the students, “Now I know what you’re going to say-“

“Harry’s a student, you can’t punish him.” All three said in unison. 

“I am very aware of that.” She cut in. “But just because one of you have an excuse doesn’t mean you all do.” 

All of them, including Harry, immediately started whining. 

“Detention.” She spoke over them, and then turned to Harry. “And you’re going to bed without dinner tonight.”

Harry held a hand over his heart, a ridiculous expression, as if it was some kind of scandal. The bell chimed. McGonagall shook her head. “You will also stay behind for-“ but when she turned to look at them, they’d all disappeared. She sighed of defeat.

***

Nymphadora ruffled his hair, grinning wildly. “It’s wonder she’s still letting you come here, Harry.”

Oliver laughed. “Oh god. I bet she’s not gonna let me on the pitch for weeks.”

Harry pouted. “But you’re the best player.”

Charlie twirled so he was walking backwards momentarily. “Aren’t you guys hungry? Hurry up.”

“I’m not allowed anything anyway. You heard her.” Harry said.

Nymphadora pat Harry on the shoulder. “Nonsense, you can have some of mine.” 

Harry flashed a smile. “Cheers, Dora.”

***

They all walked off to their designated tables when they entered the main hall, students spotting Harry and begging for him to sit with them, don’t sit with those softies. Harry simply laughed and squeezed in between Cedric Diggory and another first year. He’d met Cedric when he was helping his mother with Transfiguration class. Harry wasn’t actually a student, not until 5 months, but that didn’t stop him. Ever since they’d found him on the night his parents died, Harry’s been all over the place. Throughout the school year, he’d stay at Hogwarts with McGonagall, and then during holidays he’d stay with uncle Sirius and uncle Remus. Sometimes the weasleys would let him stay at Christmas. Harry loved those Christmases (Dont tell Sirius), he’d met Charlie years ago when he was 7, and was basically glued to Fred and George. Half of Harry’s wardrobe was composed of itchy sweaters. Not to mention Ron, his best friend, was arriving next year.

“Hey.” Harry elbowed Cedric in the stomach.

“Hey!” He whined, cradling one hand over his ribs. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Come on, I didn’t hit you that hard. What are you looking at?” 

Cedric blushed and nodded to the Ravenclaw table. Harry furrowed his brows, and stared for a while, and-

“Oooh,” he leaned closer towards the other boy, “Cho Chang, huh?” 

Cedric got even redder. “Harry! She’s just.. very gifted.” Harry remained silent, waiting for Cedric to elaborate.

“She’s good at quidditch, okay?!”

“Like em sporty, do you Diggory?” Harry snickered. Cedric bonked him on the head with a drum stick.

“Harry! Look out!” Nymphadora called from the end of the Hufflepuff table. Harry lifted his hand swiftly, and caught an apple in his hand. 

“Fruit?” He moaned. Dora laughed.

Cedric nudged his arm, trying to get Harry’s attention back. “I’m thinking of asking her to the Hogsmeade trip.”

“The one specifically for 3rd years and above?”

Cedric pouted. “It’s never to early to make plans.”

“She could be dating Percy Weasley by then.” Harry chimed in. Cedric looked at him in utter disgust.

***

Harry entered his chambers a bit late that night. Thankfully McGonagall wasn’t there to see. It was at the very top of the east tower, in the roof, which meant it was small but homey. There was one tall window at the edge, with a view of Hogwarts, where kept his books and letters. Next to the desk was a pile of rubbish, empty jars of ink, rolled up balls of paper, dusty books. On the other side, just below the window, was Harry’s owl Hedwig. Opposite the window was Harry’s bed, with a poster above of AC/DC, uncle Sirius’ favourite band.

Harry threw his clothes on the floor, opening the trunk at the end of his bed, and rushing under his covers. Just before he’d removed his glasses, he heard a thud on the window. Harry ran to his window, seeing an old, ugly grey Owl. Uncle Sirius’ owl. He slid the window open, buzzing with excitement, and untied the note gently from the owl’s head. It flew to a tiny wooden swing hanging from the ceiling as Harry slipped the window shut. The took a box cutter and carefully pulled the letter out. When he unfolded it, he saw two short paragraphs. Both in two very different distinct handwriting, Sirius’ and Remus’. He read the Remus’ first.

_Hey, Harry, It’s Moony. I would ask you how school is, but you don’t really go to school yet. Best I can ask you is how Minerva is. Speaking of school, I’ve already got you an appointment with Madame Mulkin. (P.S. She’s bit of a dog_ _-_ Remus hadn’t actually wrote that, but Harry had learned to tune out Moony’s swearing from a young age -  _but just be as quick as you can, it’ll be fine) I heard about you did on Wednesday. God, those Weasleys sure are creative. Sirius laughed when he heard about it - they remind him of us of your father. I still don’t regret giving you map, but don’t tell Minerva you have it okay? The janitor didn’t notice when we took it at the last reunion._

Harry giggled a bit on the last line, moving down to Sirius’ letter.

_HARRY!!_

_McGonagall told me about your new friend. A Hufflepuff, really? What a disgrace to the Gryffindor house. I’m joking, obviously, so tell me a bit more about this Cedric Diggory boy. While we’re at it - have you wooed anyone yet? That Ginny girl seemed nice, I’m kind of bummed you didn’t stay with her,_ (Harry had dated Ron’s sister a while ago, but he didn’t like her that much, he thought she was a bit annoying) _but hey, it is what it is. It’s been really boring without you, you need to come over for the school holidays._

_-Padfoot_

Harry picked up the closet ink and quill, and scribbled down a fast reply.


	2. The First of Professor Quirrell

Cedric hated class. Why? Because he had no friends in Hufflepuff. Even when he shared the class with another house, he’d have to deal with things with Cho Chang’s friends that seemed to follow Cedric around. Cedric was prone to bullying of course, or rather unfortunately, but this was for a different reason. Ever since he’d got into the Quidditch team, he’d received a lot more attention than he’d bargained for. There was also the batch of now jealous boys who would call out at him in the hallway or openly embarrass him. Cedric just wanted to be left to himself.

Then there was the Harry problem. Not that he got picked on for hanging out with Harry, quite the opposite really since everyone seemed to like Harry, but that it was Harry, and Harry had a habit of getting into trouble. Cedric could guess that today was no different, except maybe he’d finally get a howler from his parents like he’d been preparing for.

And on cue, Cedric felt a clawing on his back leg, and a tug on his elbow. He craned his neck over to the kitten, and wriggled him off his arm. Harry re-transformed before he reached the floor. 

Harry pouted at him. “Who taught you manners, Diggory.” 

Cedric offered Harry his hand and pulled him on to his feet, “Shut up. People are gonna be looking at us.”

Harry chuckled. “We’re the only ones here, mate.” Cedric blinked, and scanned the hallway. The bell had already rung minutes ago. “Have you been daydreaming again?” Harry asked. 

Cedric shrugged. “Probably, what did you want?”

“The Dark Arts professor for next year is coming in today, for their interview.”

Cedric furrowed his brows. “And?”

“And-“ Harry smirked, “They might be my Dark Arts professor, so we need to check it out!” Cedric didn’t even bother to reply when Harry dragged him into another secret passage. For what it’s worth, Cedric knew he didn’t have much of a choice. And a tiny part of him knew he wanted to go.

***

They arrived in the grand hall, but it looked noticeably different without the usual 4 tables. Cedric and Harry were at the very end of the hall, Opposite Dumbledore and the new professor. Harry dragged Cedric out the passage and behind a stack of benches, both of their heads peaking slightly over the top. 

“Where’s your invisibility cloak?” Cedric murmured, just under his breath.

Harry managed to hear him. “I lent it to Fred and George.” He whispered.

“Always excuses with you, Potter.” Cedric muttered. Harry slapped him in the back of the head. 

“Shush! They’re talking!”

Dumbledore shared stood at the very end of the hall, with another younger man. He had short brown hair, and dark brown eyes, not in formal clothing but muggle clothes, a vest and black trousers. He looked like an average university student. 

“I trust you’ve done your research, Professor Quirrell?” Dumbledore faced away from Quirrell, staring intently at the fire place.

“Ah, yes,” the professor stuttered, shuffling through his duffle bag. A pet fell out, a small mouse. Quirrell cussed under his breath, trying to catch it’s tail, but it scurried away quickly.

“Don’t worry, it won’t get far.” Dumbledore reassured him.

The mouse squirmed in between Harry and Cedric, and disappeared through a crack in the grand doors.

“We should get go get it.” Cedric leaned closer in.

Harry shook his head. “No way. We’ll miss the interview.” Cedric shot him a dirty look, and Harry groaned, tailing behind him. The door squeaked a little behind him, and Harry sighed when they’d seemingly not gotten caught.

Cedric ran out into the courtyard, slamming the doors open, and they both ran head forward into the forbidden forest. 

Cedric bit his lip. “Oh, no. I’ve lost him.”

Harry wafted his hand. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this.” He reformed back into his kitten form, and strolled deeper into the forest.

He ran around for what felt like hours before he finally caught tail of the mouse, and when he emerged with it from the forest, soaked in mud, he found Cedric and Dumbledore in the courtyard with a worried Mr Quirrell. Harry dropped it into Quirrell’s hand. 

Dumbledore chuckled. “And there’s Harry - a token resident, if you will.”

Quirrell stared at him awkwardly, stuffing the mouse into his front pocket. “Token indeed.” He flashed Harry a bright smile. “Hello Harry. I’m your new professor.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile back. Cedric interrupted. “We’re gonna miss dinner, Harry.”

“I expect to be seeing you two there.” Dumbledore said. Cedric and Harry nodded and walked off to the indoors.

***

Harry was late. By only a few minutes, but late nonetheless, and Minerva had a very strict schedule. He tip-toed into the office, slowly shutting the doors as to not cause alarm. To himself at least, since Minerva had been standing behind him the entire time.

“You’re late.” She scolded.

Harry jumped, rubbing the back of his neck. “Mum! Fancy seeing you here!”

“This is my office, Harry.” Her mood didn’t change in the slightest.

“As I’m aware..” Harry dragged out the last sentence trying to think of an excuse.

Minerva sighed, and tossed her hands over to the desk, which had two platefuls of food atop it. They were both cold now. “Just sit and eat.”

Harry was always one for adventure. But Minerva never approved of it, and that made him feel a teeny bit guilty. She may punish him, true, but he deserved that. And she tries to be patient with him. It’s only a theory, but Harry thinks Minerva blames herself for Harry’s behaviour. Harry blames his ADHD.

In most ways, the wizarding world is a lot more advanced than the muggle world. But there’s one big, gaping hole that stood out to people like Harry. Mental health. Wizards scale of mentality was mostly just sane, insane and maybe some knew of PTSD, but that was it. Harry had only been diagnosed because Remus and Sirius had become so hidden in the muggle world when raising him. They even took him to the doctor, under Petunia’s command, who suggested they look into Harry’s unusual behaviour. Petunia said horrible things about it when the results came back. Harry wasn’t supposed to know, but he’d heard Sirius talking about it to Minerva. Honestly he was lucky Hagrid had decided to keep him, because Harry had a pit feeling that Petunia wouldn’t have treated the news as nicely if he lived with her. Maybe she’d only give him big Dursley handy-down clothes, or maybe she’d lock him up in the cupboard under the stairs. Harry was just glad he didn’t know the answer.

He slumped into the seat opposite Minerva, preparing for one of her big lectures.

“Harry, how many more times do I have to tell you? Next year you’re going to have to go to lessons. Next year you’re going to have to pay attention, and listen, and do homework. And definitely not do things such as hide all the ear muffs in the botany department, or fool poor Myrtle into going into the boys bathroom! I know you’re excited Harry, but if you get expelled, they’ll be nowhere for you to go. And I’m certainly not sending you to a school abroad, or at least not that one in America. So for our sake Harry, stay out of trouble, do you understand?”

Harry huffed and nodded his head. Minerva took a deep breath and smiled. “Good. Than we can finally eat.”


	3. The First of Nymphadora’s Boyfriends

Grimmauld place was old. 

Really old.

Not boring, at least, with Sirius and Remus there. And Nymphadora was there for the holidays too, so Harry was definitely not going to get bored. Harry dropped his bag onto the floor, and leaned onto the wall, yawning. 

Sirius marched into the room, arms hanging out wide, walking over to Nymphadora. “How’s my favourite cousin?” He pulled her into a tight hug, and Nymphadora giggled. “And how’s my favourite nephew?” He let Dora free, and leaned down to ruffle Harry’s hair.

Harry giggled childishly. “I’m your only nephew, Padfoot, and I’m not even your actual nephew.” 

He squeezed his shoulder tightly. “Sure you are. James and me are brothers in arms, Harry, and always will be best friends.”

Remus entered the room. “That’s debatable.”

“Put a sock in it, old man.”

“We’re the same age, Sirius.” 

“I wear it better.” Sirius tossed Harry’s bag over his shoulder, and Harry ran over to give Remus a big hug.

“At least we can agree I’m your favourite, right Harry?” 

Sirius growled. Nymphadora laughed. Harry didn’t tell him the answer. And he would never tell Remus the answer, because his favourite was really Hagrid.

***

The holidays continued in a similar fashion. They’d all have breakfast in the morning, then Sirius would go off to his new job, and Remus would have to deal with Nymphadora and Harry. Most of the time they sat by the TV (a gadget muggles are obsessed with, and now Sirius too) whilst Kreacher cleaned the house, and Remus was either sat by the fireplace reading or working on a new crazy hobby. Then Sirius would get back home, and that’s where they were right now. Remus was cooking in the kitchen, and Sirius the dog was lying his head on Harry’s lap, who was sitting next to Nymphadora. 

“What was your first year like, then?”

Harry asked her.

“Pretty good. But it was mostly about Quidditch, and sometimes boys - god, Oliver was a mess back then.”

Harry looked at her, wide-eyed. “You dated Oliver?”

Dora nodded. “We didn’t snog or anything-“ Sirius barked “-Oh shut it, I’m old enough to do that. Anyway, I only really liked him cause he was good at Quidditch, but after 4 weeks we decided to stay friends. Then of course Charlie had his thing, deathly afraid of his love life, wouldn’t tell us why until about 3rd year, but you know that.” Harry smiled and nodded. Charlie was one of the only openly queer people in Harry’s school, being asexual. Lots of pure bloods didn’t really understand, but Charlie always answered with simply - “I just like dragons more than people.” 

For a few months people even thought that meant he dated wild animals (what do muggles call it, a furry?), but it was quickly debunked by Nymphadora. Harry zoned out a little, getting lost on a train of thought, or more of worries. He got along with most of the students at Hogwarts, but being an actual student was different. He’d lived his life free before Hogwarts, and now he was going to be constricted by a schedule and a social life. If he was lucky enough, that is. Harry had Ron, but only Ron. He’d have less time to hang out with upper years like Cedric once he got back, which left him wondering if he’d make any friends. Harry thought about that a lot when July was nearing. He was Harry Potter, after all, the boy who lived. But the wonder would wear off within due time, and then he’d be left with Ron.

His stomach churned. He didn’t want Ron to be alone because of him.

Nymphadora finished her speech in time, just before Remus yelled “Food!” And they both leapt off the couch and into the kitchen. Sirius the human walked in after them, rubbing his eyes and pulling into the chair closest to him. 

Remus tutted. “You all haven’t moved all day, so why do you look exhausted?”

“I just told Harry over here my life story, that takes a lot of energy.” Dora moaned, covering up a smile. Remus cocked a brow at her.

“You know, because I’m my family’s Black sheep, such a disgrace to the-“

“House of the Black.” Sirius finished. “Believe me kid, I came way before you, and I’ll be there way after you.”

“You still got this place, though, didn’t you?” Dora lifted her arms in the air, gesturing to the entire apartment.

Sirius scoffed. “Would you really wanna live in such a grim old place?”

Harry laughed for the first time that dinner. Then Nymphadora. Sirius smirked to himself. Remus sat in confusion for a beat, and then when he finally realised rolled his eyes.

“That was awful, Sirius.”

Sirius smiled at him. “But it was clever, admit it, you even didn’t get it at first.”

Remus blushed a little. “You probably stole it from Kreacher.”

Sirius shook his head. “I would never, nasty little creature doesn’t even have any emotions, I don’t he has a sense of humour.” 

Remus caught onto that one immediately that time, and threatened Sirius with a glare. “I wish James and Peter were here, I don’t think I can deal much longer.”

“Don’t lie, I’ve always been your favourite.” Sirius teased.

“Lily was my favourite.” Remus dead-panned. Harry chuckled at their bickering, although the words Lily was did sting a little, a small reminder that she was dead. 

Remus narrowed his eyes at the younger ones. “You two should eat before it gets cold.”

The rest of the evening consisted of competitive board games like Scrabble and Monopoly. Sirius even dragged them all into a muggle game called Mario Kart. And then Harry was in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

He was going back to Hogwarts tomorrow.

But he was going home as something different this time.

A student.

And honestly, he couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short! Initially I had planned to make the break before the holidays longer than two chapters, but I just couldn’t find a way to do it without ruining the plot I have planned too early, ya know?
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	4. The First of Cedric’s Discomfort

“Oh Merlin, this is disgusting.” Cedric squirmed, his feet avoiding the ground as much as possible, as though he was barefoot instead of wearing his actual boots. 

“You want good things you have to do nasty things, Ced.” His dad was crouched over what was supposed to be a flowerbed on the other side of the garden, plucking at weeds and gently patting the surface of newly planted soil. 

Cedric shivered. “You’re right. This is right. I’m fine.” He said it to comfort more himself than his father. He treaded on forward, the mud squelching and gurgling wherever he stepped. The garden was usually beautiful, but after a recent storm they’d it had struggled to keep it’s organised beauty. Normally Cedric would love working in the garden, taking care of the magical beasts, but he couldn’t help squirm at this particularly dirty mess. He sighed. He’d been halfway to writing back to his letters. Cho had even wrote him one!   
  
Cedric must’ve blushed a little thinking about that, because his father gave him a smug look. Or at least as smug as a plump, sweet-looking man like Cedric’s dad could muster. Cedric hunched over the flowerbed next to him.   
  
His dad raised a brow. “You’re distracted, aren’t you?” Cedric glared at him a little, but his shoulders stopped tensing after a second and he nodded. “Wanna tell me who’s on your mind?” There was a sort of mockery in his tone, but Cedric knew he was serious.   
  
“Someone wrote to me.” He fiddled with his fingers. “I know her from Qudditch.”   
  
A moment passed. “Is that all you’re going to tell me?” His dad laughed. “Not even a name, Ced?”

Cedric threw his head back and whined. “It’s Cho. She’s in Ravenclaw. Will you let it go now?” Cedric knew his face was heating up, but opted to ignore it. 

His father shrugged. “Would prefer a Hufflepuff.” He murmured. Cedric scoffed and nudged his arm in response, causing his dad to laugh even more.

“Dinner, you two!” A woman’s voice called from the front door. Cedric wasted no time running inside, and throwing his shoes off. His mother pouted at the awful stains on his jeans, but continued to set out the cutlery. “Get the plates for me, will you dear?” She asked in the same sugar-coated voice she used whenever she needed a favour. It always worked though. Cedric sent a smile her way, heading over to the cupboard and grabbing three plates, and a mug for his dad. His mother boiled the kettle, and filled his dad’s mug.

When the two were finally sat on the table, Cedric’s dad walked in and slipped the rubber gloves off his hands. He slumped into his seat, letting out a huge breath. “Such a shame, I never get to do work like that anymore, the office is always too busy.”

”You know what they say love,” His mother added, handing his father his cup of tea. “Less is more.” She kissed his temple for extra measure, before sitting properly in her seat. 

His parents chattered on and Cedric ate in silence. Not because he was moody, he always ate quietly in front of his parents. It gave him a chance to embrace the occasional moments they got as a family. Ever since the big promotion, his father was never around. At work, or something work-related. Cedric kept to himself in his room, studying, or flying his broom in the garden whenever his mother allowed it.

***  
  
Cedric tapped his quill repeatedly on the desk. He’d been stuck on this stupid line for about 5 minutes, and that’s probably the time it would take Cho to read the letter, probably less. He groaned, and buried his head in his hands. This was Cedric Diggory, family prodigy, star student, dreamy Quidditch player. And he couldn’t talk to a girl. Pathetic. He scanned his eyes over the desk, landing on the sealed letter, addressed to his younger friend.

At least Harry would be having a good time.


	5. The First of Ginny’s Gilderoy Cards

Ron was having a great time. 

Last month had been the shared birthday of his brothers Fred and George, and that called for one big present. Fred and George were very much known for going all out, especially since their birthday was on the first of April.

Right now the twins, Ron, and Ginny were walking through Hogsmeade, specifically to Zonko’s. 

Which reminded Ron.

Where the hell had Charlie gone?

He halted in his tracks, scanning the village (twice for good measure).

Ginny almost tripped over, then turned back to him. “What’re you doing, idiot?”

He gaped at her. “Where’s Charlie gone?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. He’s old enough to make his own decisions. Why don’t you ask Percy? If he’s not busy with his girlfriend..”

Ron huffed. Percy had, in fact, been busy with his girlfriend.

Ginny trailed on behind Fred and George, who had taken no note of the conversation, too wrapped up in their own excitement. Ron shivered. At least he could wander around for a while.

And a while meant ten minutes, since Charlie was in the second shop he walked into. He saw him hanging around a rack of clothing at the far corner. Ron trudged over to him grumbling, and tugged on the back of his shirt.

“-That’s ridiculous, Oliver.” Charlie scowled at the other boy. 

Oliver Wood crossed his arms in resentment. “Tonks is still mad at us, I see no reason why Angelina wouldn’t be, since she’s the one I fought in the first place.”

“Maybe that’s because you think about Quidditch more than you think about your friends. Good thing I don’t have to worry about that.” Charlie grumbled.

Ron blew air out his nose in frustration, raising his voice slightly. “We were worried about you.”

Both heads turned to him.

Oliver wore a smug expression. “All that talk about being sneaky, huh?”

Charlie nudged his elbow. “All that talk about Angelina, somebody might get ideas-“

Oliver laughed. “Jealous, Weasley?”

“Charlie can’t get crushes!” Ron interrupted. The older boys finally seemed to notice Ron was there, and they started to walk out the door.

As the bell rang behind them, Charlie spoke up. “I mean, relatively speaking, I can get crushes..” 

Ron tilted his head. “Eh?”

Charlie shrugged. “I can date people, Ron, I’m just not that interested in sex-“ Ron made a noise close to choking. “Oh, quit it. Be mature for once, won’t you?”

Oliver smirked. “That means the question still stands Charlie..” He winked jokingly. “Jealous?”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “As if you could stand Angelina on your own. And I’d hate to tell George on his birthday that one of his friends is going against him-“

“George likes Angelina?” Ron gasped.

“You can tell them apart?” Oliver snickered. “Oh, speak of the devil.”

Ginny ran over with a tote bag stashed under her arm, grinning wildly. She almost knocked Ron over.

“Bloody hell, what’d they get you?” Ron looked down at the bag. 

Ginny yanked it away from his reach, pouting. “If you wanted something, you should’ve gone with us.”

“That’s not fair.” Ron whined. Fred laughed and squeezed his shoulder. “Relax, I’ll get you a butter bear from the three broomsticks, how about that?” 

Ron smiled and nodded curtly, turning over to Ginny, who was pulling a chocolate frog and Bertie Bott’s everyflavour beans from the bag.

***

They arrived at the Three Broomsticks Inn 20 minutes later, with two small tables stacked with food, drinks and Fred and George’s presents. 

George was at the foot of both of the tables, chewing on a Liquorice Wand. “I can barely believe it Fred, Percy’s got a girlfriend-“

“-And a real one, at that.” The other twin finished, giggling as he fumbled with the wrapper of a Sherbet Lemon. They spent the next few minutes trying to remember the name of said girlfriend (Pixie Greenwater, Ron thinks) whilst Charlie is over getting drinks and trying to haggle with the bartender.

Ron and Ginny were at the very edge, trying to sort out their old and new Chocolate Frog cards. 

Ginny slammed her new one on the table, groaning. “Three Gilderoys, Ron, can I trade you?” 

Ron shook his head, taking a long sip of his butterbear. “Just give them to mum. That’s what I do.”

She gathered the Gilderoys up and shoved them into her pocket. “You know dad always gets jealous of mum’s celebrity crushes.”

Ron sighed. “Thank god they’re just crushes. Can you imagine if an arse like that-“

“Ron!” Ginny squealed. “Language! And crushes are a big deal, you know.”

“You has a crush on Harry and look how far that got you.” He mumbled. Ginny flushed and stood, marching to the other side of the table. Ron folded his arms and sank further into his seat.

Oliver tapped his shoulder. “Hey, what’s that about? You and Ginny are best friends-“

“She’s not my best friend!” He sounded scandalised. “Harry’s my best friend.”

Oliver raised his brow, stared at Ron, then sighed. “I think you and Ginny are best friends, you know, I wish I had a sibling-“

Ron threw his head back and growled. “Don’t tell me that. I’ve heard it enough.” 

Oliver gave up once Charlie walked over to the table and told everyone that “Mum’s here.”

***

The day ended as fast as it started. With Ginny and Ron in Ron’s room, somehow friends again, and Ginny counting her cards and sickles.

She tutted. “I don’t have enough for another chocolate frog.”

“I’ll give you my money if you do the gnome clearing for me.” Ron at the edge of the bed, head just above the floor like some sort of reverse chair.

Ginny glared at him. “No. I’m not doing any more of your chores.”

“Suit yourself.” Ron yawned and sat up, looking around the room. “I’m bored.”

“We’re going bed soon, Ron.” Ginny said, not looking up from her deck.

Ron frowned. “Why can’t we have a sleepover, like Halloween?”

“Everyone has sleep in their own rooms ever since Charlie pushed Percy down the stairs, remember?” Ginny answered. Just as Ron had an idea, it was forgotten, when a voice from the ground floor called out “Time for bed!”

“I wish Bill’s visit rolled around sooner.” Ron scowled as the door slammed behind him.


	6. The First of Owls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❌⭕️⛔️WARNING⛔️⭕️❌
> 
> Heavy tones of bullying in this chapter, depictions of violence, and blood. You can already tell Hermione’s having a great time.

Hermione needed to walk faster.

Hermione needed to run, infact.

She could already feel her breathing getting heavier when the bell rang. That day, at lunch, Hermione had made a huge mistake. She was talking with her friend Emily, and they’d gotten into a fight, and things had escalated so far that Hermione said something she shouldn’t have. And her friends did not take lightly to insults.

Hermione shoved and rushed through the crowd of school children, but it had been too late already. She’d walked off into the woods, taking a more private path to her house, but of course her friends new she’d be there.

“Her-min.” A voice sang. Hermione sucked in a deep breath and continued to walk. She could practically hear Emily’s rage. Hermione ignored it though, and kept her gaze in strictly on the floor. Then Emily pulled on the hair on the back on her head, and Hermione came tumbling backward. There were three of them. A younger, but bulkier boy picked Hermione’s bag off the floor and unzipped it, her books pouring onto the dirt. Hermione kicked Emily in the wrist, shuffling towards her books and knocking backwards into a tree trunk.

A puff of air came out of Emily’s nose. She looked like a bull. The three of them, the boy, Emily, and Emily’s sister crowded round Hermione and jeered. Hermione inhaled sharply, shielding her eyes. The boy kicked her square in the face, knocking her down onto the roots. Emily’s sister laughed. She hunched over Hermione, kicking her in the stomach so she doubled over, and then pulling her up by the hair like a rag doll. Emily shoved her into the tree, again and again and again. The boy had seemingly turned his interest back to the bag, trashing her supplies and pencil all over the place, in the stream of water, into the pile of mud. Emily’s sister had stolen a lace from Hermione’s shoe and thrown it onto a tree branch. Emily let go of Hermione’s hair, kicking her in the face one last time as she fell onto her back. Her sister spat in Hermione’s hair.

“Em.” The boy said. “Your mother’s home.” 

Emily cursed, tossing her bag over her shoulder and tugging her sister out of the woods by the arm. The three walked out like nothing happened.

Hermione gasped and rose to her feet. Her collar was soaked with blood. She’d developed a nosebleed. Hermione let out a soft cry, collapsing against the tree in defeat. How would she explain this to her mother?

Most of her books were at the bottom of the stream by now, stained with brown and pages torn out by the violent course the water had taken. Her bag lied on top of the rocks next to the water, noticeably floppier since it was empty. Hermione zipped her bag up and threw it over her shoulders, hoping it wasn’t too obvious, and walked home.

*****

One swing of the door and she was filled with instant regret. 

Her mother’s sweet “Welcome home, love, I’ve just finished dinner.” Rang alarm bells in her ears and Hermione hurried to snatch the closet thing to her (a plant pot) and hold it in front of her face, which wasn’t the smartest plan, since her jumper was still very clearly stained.

Her mum strolled into the hallway with her apron still on, her smile warping into confusion. “Hermione, take that off your face please.” She ordered, walking over to her daughter and gently pulling it away, revealing the bloody collar and the Hermione’s nosebleed. “Oh my!” She gasped, resting a hand on her cheek and pushing her chin up so Hermione could face her. “How’d this happen?”

Hermione swallowed, hard, adverting her eyes. “Fell.” Her mother just stood and stared at her for a minute, waiting for her to elaborate, before giving up and dragging Hermione into the kitchen were the warm food sat ready on the table.

First her mum swept the blood away with a tissue, which didn’t bother Hermione much, but once she grabbed the wet cotton and started dabbing on the bruises and cuts it really started to sting. She winced and sucked in her breath, squeezing her eyes shut. “Stay still.” Her mother said, finishing up and sticking a plaster to Hermione’s cheekbone, than another on her knee. Her mum than closed the first aid kit and spun round, scanning Hermione head to toe. “Get changed. And take the bandages off after a day, okay?” Hermione nodded and scurried out the room.

As she headed up the stairs she heard her mother whisper to herself. “Fell over? Ridiculous.” 

Her room was grey. That’s just how Hermione liked it. No distractions, and perfectly mature, she was just alone with a dresser, a bed, a desk and her thoughts. The downside was that most of her thoughts were worrying about Emily and tests and if she’d done the dishes and if she’d really wrote enough for that essay-

She was so shook more blood might’ve poured out her nose. Hermione whipped her head to the window, just in time to see the owl crashing into the window and plummeting to the ground. She squealed, rushing out the room and almost tripping down the stairs, slamming the door open and running into the back garden. 

“Hermione!” Her mother shrieked, walking out the door with her hands on her hips, “I told you to go chan-“

She paused, eyes slowly shifting down to Hermione’s lap, where the owl lay, note tied to its leg. 

“It ran into the window!” Hermione explained. 

“Flew, Hermione, Flew into the window.” Her mother corrected as she held her dress upward to keep it off the mud, walking towards her, and picking the owl up in one of her arms like it was a small child. She made her way almost through the door, before glancing at Hermione and sighing deeply. “Come on.”

Hermione realised she’d been staring, and ran in after her mum, skirt and knees now muddy. The bird was on a pillow her mother had placed on the table whilst she juggled the phone on her shoulder and rummaged through the cupboard. “Go take a shower.” Her mother ordered.

Hermione protested. “But mum-“

“Shower.” Her mother stopped to face her that time, for extra measure. “Now.” Hermione groaned and trudged upstairs begrudgingly. 

****

She pulled her hair into a thick plait, quite difficultly, blowing her fringe out her eyes. God, Hermione needed a hair cut. She shoved her dirty clothes into the wash basket and hastily made her way to the kitchen.

Her mother sat in a chair in the kitchen, reading the letter that Hermione supposed had been tied to the owl’s leg, with a confused expression. 

Hermione waited for her response. “Well?”

Her mother hesitated. “I think..” she held the letter out for her to grab. “..This is for you.” 

Hermione took the letter, laughing awkwardly. Her eyes scanned the page, but at the third line she faltered, and read through it again.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  of WITCHCRAFT  and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Sorry I took so long to update, but I’m back now, I was just figuring out the story and character introductions, but I’ve got it mostly figured out now. Credits to the Fandom Wiki for the Hogwarts letter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and enjoy :)


End file.
